The New Villains
by FireIce3022
Summary: Auradon Prep will now have new villains. There will be Shan Yu's son and daughter, Hades's daughter, Lady Tremaine's son, Captain Hook's son, Ursula's son, Mother Gothel's son, and Queen of Heart's son. Before Descendants 2...
1. Prolouge

**Hello! Its been a while since I have uploaded a chapter. Reading back, I am cringing at my style of writing back then, so I am re-writing the chapters and hopefully making new ones. Review and give feedback (constructive criticism is always welcome)!**

Prologue: Ben's POV

"I have decided something." I say. Mal looks at me. So does Carlos, Jay, Evie, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Doug, and Chad. Mom and dad are listening, but were doing something separately while sipping tea from the berries grown in the garden on the eastern side of the castle. It was a quiet day, mom and dad wanting to spend more time with my friends (and maybe to try to make some ties with the VKs).

"Since the last Villain project was a success, I want to add more Villain's children." I proclaimed. It was about a year since the four of them arrived at Auradon, and it was what you would call a success, even more so when Maleficent turned into a lizard.

"Who?" asks Mal suspiciously.

"Shan Yu's son and daughter, Ursula's son, Captain Hook's son, Queen of Heart's son, Hades's daughter, Lady Tremaine's son, and Mother Gothel's son." I say. Mom and dad coughed on their tea in shock. Lonnie went pale. Carlos, Mal, Jay, and Evie looked at each other.

"Why them?" asked mom after trying to recover from her coughing fit.

"They were the ones that I know where they are right now, since some are not at the Isle of the Lost. I want to give them a chance, and it will be nice for them to fit into civilization." I replied.

"Lady Tremaine had a son?" dad asked.

"Well, adopted son. She adopted him when his parents died. No one knows who his parents are. All they have is a bracelet." I said.

"Why them? They are the most feared children in the world. They have powers that cannot be outmatched, and rumors have it that some of them never lost a fight. I mean, Wu Fang and Ya Zi are soldiers who are currently fighting with the Huns. Wu Fang is the craftiest and the smartest out of all of them. She can do complicated math in her head and is a prodigy archery and riding horses. Her brother, Ya Zi, is the scariest - best in sword fighting on land and has a hot temper. He is nicknamed, "Prince of sword on Land", since he is the best on land. We only saw both once, when they came to see mother for something they have never specified," Mal starts to explain.

"Wait, so they are actually soldiers?" asks Lonnie.

"The most wanted. If anyone can get them to go on their side, it can be game over. The general of the army is currently trying to recruit them, along with Shang. If they get the duo to come on their side, it will be advantage to us, as they might know the plans," Jay explains.

"I will make sure to get them recruited as soon as possible," dad says, checking his phone.

"Don't do it yet. We are still unsure if they would still do it and might use i to to backstab us," Jay retorts.

"Are the others as dangerous?" I ask, hesitant. I am beginning to think this was a bad idea. I knew that they were evil, but again, I want to give them a chance.

"Well, Dylan, Ursula's son, is very good at potions and magic and is good at swimming. He came a few times when they were near the island. He looks like his mother's human form out of the water, brown hair and brown eyes. He is okay to deal with, has almost the same personality as Carlos, but if he is angry, watch out. We don't know much about him under the surface because we never really learned about him, though I believe he went to jail multiple times in the ocean for stealing stuff," Mal offers. Seeing no one wants to butt in, she continues with her description.

"Hugh, Queen of Heart's son, is like his mother, but is very obedient to her. He doesn't really approve of the executing people, though, like his father. He acts like a prince and has some manners, unlike his mother. He is really soft and prince like on the inside or when he is by himself. I saw him a lot. So did Evie and Carlos. He came with the Queen of Hearts to talk with Evie's mother about ruling a kingdom and was silent the whole entire time. Jay was usually stealing something when he visits. But, he has a short temper and gets easily angered. He is also very good at croquet.

"John, Captain Hook's son, is really good at sword fighting, best in the seas. He has both hands and feet and is strong from being at sea for most of his life. Rumors say that he memorized all of the paths of the seven seas by heart. He hates reptiles due to Tick Toc Croc. He is nicknamed "Prince of sword on Sea", the other half of Ya Zi. He is somewhat bossy and like his father on the anger side, but better than Otto, Lady Tremaine's adopted son.

"Otto is bossy and a little spoiled, but he is a extremely hard worker. He has keen fashion senses and makes clothes for his sisters for nearly everything. He is uptight and formal around his mother and is close with the cat, I believe. We don't know much about him, as he stays home most of the time for some reason.

"Hades daughter, Hayden, is the princess of the Underworld, as you may know. She can summon the beasts of the Titans and has a black pet dog named Kako that is vicious. She has her father's anger side, but very sweet if you know her well. She is very close with her grandfather and she is said to be able to take souls out of people, as well as performing dark magic frequently.

Finally is Jared, Mother Gothel's son. He is pretty good at magic, which is a power he somehow possesed. He is very interesting and sort-of like me, personality the same. He is pretty nice and is a peacemaker within the group. He is mostly quiet and cold, but will protect anything or anyone that he cares for." Mal concludes. A hushed silence looms over them as they register what Mal said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." groaned Chad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is actually a chapter that is about the people getting themselves ready (and some romance and a introduction of a OC that is royal), and it is not a chapter from before. It is new and I made it, but Mal may be a little (or a lot) OOC, so you are warned. I don't own anyone except the OCs and hope you enjoy this chapter that is part of the process of me redoing most of the story.**

Chapter 1: 3RD PERSON

Auradon Prep is busy preparing for the arrival of the new villains. After hearing what Ben said a few days ago, everyone was sort-of scared for the new villains arrival. All of them said yes, but very reluctantly.

"I can't believe Ben actually sent the invitations," fumed Mal in her room, hours before the VKs arrive.

"He is Ben, after all," offered Evie, checking her clothes in front of the mirror to see if they are matching.

"I can't wait to meet Hugh. He is a prince afterall," Audrey says while applying makeup at the desk. It is not a secret that Audrey wanted to meet Hugh after Ben went with Mal and Chad is just… Chad.

"Ugh, why him?" Mal asks, rolling her eyes in mock-disgust. She honestly never really understood Audrey and her crushes, even though they became closer (mutual terms) than before Maleficent came.

"Who knows if it will die later. If he is hot, then why not?" Audrey asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyways, it'll be fine, well I hope. I mean, what can go wrong?" Evie asks.

"Anything," Lonnie mutters from her seat on the bed. Jane pats her head.

"It'll be fine. Maybe they might not notice you?" Jane tries to help.

"Dad told me that I have to persuade them to come join the army, as well as John. I am just worried that it will be my fault if we go into a bigger war with them," Lonnie sighs.

"Come on, it won't be that bad, right?" Audrey says rolling her eyes. Lonnie shrugs and starts to tighten her grip on her dress. She knows that it might not be her fault, but she is honestly scared. Her father's expression grew dark when she told him that the twins were going to Auradon. He knows, and she knows, that it is too risky for them to go. It is a frustrating situation that no one knows the outcome to. But on the bright side, there will be more members on the fencing team. Jane must've read her thoughts as she smiled.

"Yes, the athletic department is going to get better. We can at least look forward to that,"

"I hope Wi Fung or whatever her name is doesn't join the cheerleading team," Audrey says.

"She will probably not," Evie tried to assure her, getting another skirt from her closet.

"I am going to Ben to check up with him. I'll be back soon," Mal says, seemingly cooling down after her frustration tantrum (not really a tantrum, but something of the like).

Mal walks through the hallways and remembers the memories of when she first came to Auradon. She remembers the cookies and the plot to get the wand. Oh how far did she come from that time, and now she is the 'queen' of Auradon, or at least that is her title, anyways. Being the most feared on the Isle was much more easier, according to her. Mal sighs as the smoothes out her dress outside Ben's door, her thinking making her mind wander. She takes a deep breath in as she knocks on the wooden door. Ben opens it and smiles brightly, making Mal's heart ache.

"Mal! What brings you here?" he asks, hugging her.

"Just checking in, I suppose," she replies, hugging him back. They move into the room and Ben fetches his suit jacket, which is the same as when he first met Mal, but a little darker and more formal - like one of a king. Mal sits on a armchair and looks at Ben putting the jacket on.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, breaking the silence, not that it was uncomfortable.

"I am fine, but I don't feel ready to meet them. I mean, they are more dangerous and they wouldn't change as fast as we did. Lonnie is freaking out about the twins and how the army and all of that stuff. I overheard Melody saying that she is not ready to meet her enemy, I am supposing she has a dark past with Dylan. The others are worried as well, as we don't know to which extent how evil they are," Mal says.

"I am worried as well. But, I also know that time will be the only thing that will know what will happen. Who knows if they are going to change? It might take longer, but you, Evie, Jay, and Carlos changed even though we were unsure as well. Things will work out, I promise," Ben says, smiling a reassuring smile at him. Mal smiles back and stands up. Ben offers his hand.

"Shall we go to the others?" he asks.

"Fine by me," Mal replies. The two walk out of the room and bump into Jay and Carlos coming out of their room in a formal-ish casual attire reflecting their old style.

"How are you guys?" asks Ben.

"Decent," Jay says, shrugging.

"We are about to check on the others," Ben says.

"We'll come too." Carlos says. The four of them walked around aimlessly, Mal suggesting going to her dorm last since everyone was getting ready.

"Ben!" shouts a voice down the hallway. "Fredrick! How are you?" calls Ben.

"Fine. When are the VKs coming?"

"In a few hours,"

Fredrick runs down the hallway in a light jog. Prince Fredrick, the son of Snow White, is currently studying more in culinary, but also training to be the next king at the same time. He arrived at Auradon with another group of princes/princesses a year later as their parents weren't sure about the new VKs. They deemed it as safe and sent them, only for there to be more VKs. His hair is a mix between his mother's raven black hair and his father's chocolate brown hair. He has brown eyes and is about a inch shorter than Ben. He is currently wearing a navy-blue dress shirt with a white suit jacket with a band of red around the middle and black pants with yellow stripes on the sides going straight down.

"Hey Mal, Jay, and Carlos. I have to check-in with the baking team for the final touch-ups. I was changing so that I can finish and not worry about changing later," Fredrick says. He does a fistbump with Ben before running away to the kitchens.

The hours were spent walking around and checking with everything to be perfect, the tour ending in Mal's room. Everyone was ready by then (maybe they had to wait five more minutes for Audrey to choose the perfect bracelet) and they all walked out to the courtyard a few minutes before the new VKs were scheduled to come in.

"Are you ready?" Ben whispered to Mal at his side. She hesitated before nodding. A motor noise sounded in the distance and the hood of the limo appeared, along with two horses. Doug waved his arms and the band began to play. The new VKs have arrived.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Descendants. Only plot and OC's (the 8 VKs and one more character I am not going to say).**

Chapter 2:

At the library, Hayden and Hugh were looking for a book for the Godmother's wand.

"We can't mess up like Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay." whispered Hayden.

"What would mother think? And the rest of the Villains?" whispered Hugh. They bother shuddered. They recalled the time on the Isle of the Lost when they found out that they had to go to Aurodon.

 _Flash Back_

" _Prince Ben said that he wants you 8 to go to the fancy prep good-for-nothing school where the 4 other children is attending right now." said the Queen of Hearts._

" _Do we have to?" asked Otto._

" _They made the other 4 good. That is terrible!" shouted Hayden._

" _What if they take away my magic?" asked Jared._

" _Will I be able to swim?" asked Dylan._

" _What if Peter Pan's son makes me fly and taunt me?" asked John._

" _To answer Otto's question, you guys have to go. You see, we want you guys to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and bring it back here. The power of the wand will help us to conquer the kingdoms and bring revenge to the heroes." said Hades._

" _Also, to answer each question, they won't take away your magic, I think there is a pool, and fight back if he taunts you." said Mother Gothel._

" _Thank goodness." said Dylan._

" _Does Maleficent know?" asked Wu Fang._

" _No. This will also show that we are better than the other 4 who think they are the best in the world." said Lady Tremaine._

" _When do we go?" asked Ya Zi._

" _Today. The wand is in the museum, so look there. We will count on you." said Shan Yun._

 _End Flashback_

"Found the book." said Hugh, pulling out a dusty book. They flipped through the book, looking for the Fairy Godmother's wand.

"It says," said Hayden when they found the page, "that it is the most powerful object in the world. You could do anything with it." When they put the book on the shelf, Hayden accidently made a couple of books tumbing down. They quickly putted the book on the shelf, but saw a page on the ground.

"What is that page?" asked Hayden.

"It is the Prophesy of Change.

 _Four young people under a curse,_

 _Hiding their true selves under a magic mask that they do not know_

 _Four more are friends with them,_

 _But they do not know that the other four and under that curse_

 _Add one more friend who shows them kindness,_

 _And fight against darkness and with the good,_

 _One of the four shall die, and the others shall be on the verge of death_

 _And their friends shall save their lives,_

 _With a drop of sadness and a song so sweet on everyone._

 _At sunset, if saved, the mask will break,_

 _Then the four young people shall forever change"_

"That sounds very nice, but who are the four people?" asked Hayden.

"That is a question forever asked, but none except Merlin will ever know?" said a voice behind them. Hayden and Hugh turned around and saw Doug.

"Merlin, huh. So, who do you think it is?" asked Hayden.

"I think it is you guys." said Doug.

"Why?" asked Hugh.

"There are eight of you, and you guys were in the dark. But, you guys could turn to good, like the other 4 VKs." said Doug.

"Interesting. We have to go. Bye!" said Hayden and the two left Doug.

"I think the prophesy is going to happen." whispered Doug excitedly.


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter will show Dylan and Melody, one of the enemy pairing in this fanfiction, meeting in the pool and why they hate each other. Probably do more of these, but with different people, like Lonnie and Wu Fang. Also, I am trying to make this story romance-free (maybe a few crushes that some have, but don't really show it to the other person, but that is it), so I might not do a Mal/Ben chapter, but defiantly show them together. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dylan's POV

I walked to the Athletic Center with Wu Fang, Jared (surprisingly, but found out he had to referee the match since Wu Fang was going to the archery center) Ya Zi, and John. We talked about the wand we were supposed to take.

"If I remember, there is a huge security system." recalled John.

"We can block it with Jared's magic." I said.

"But, how will we bring it home? We can't really use magic for that. It may get lost in space and time. Too risky anyways, since someone might get it." said Jared.

"Can we send mails to out parents?" asked Wu Fang.

"Probably not, since by then they might have found out that the wand is missing." said Ya Zi. We pondered of what we should do. By then, we were inside the Athletic Center.

"I will go to swim." I said, walking to the swimming area. I entered the swimming pool area and walked to the pool, not bothering to take off my clothes, because I didn't really need to. I dived into the pool and my body started to change. Light surrounded my body as my feet became a black tail and my clothes started to disappear. My hair grew white and my lungs changed, so I can breathe underwater. When the light faded, I had a black/purple tail, white hair, and a lot of scars scattering around my body, which showed in my human form, so I tend to wear long-sleeved shirts and long pants. I shuddered, remembering how I got those scars. Unconsciously, my hands trailed along them. They were on my tail, mostly my upper body, and the one on my wrist. I flicked my tail and I swam in the water, doing laps very quickly. The water was okay, but I prefer salt. Chlorine is too chemical-like, but it is still better than fresh water. Fresh water is too fresh and it makes you feel bad and makes you think you are contaminating the water. Suddenly, I heard someone coming after a few hours (I think. Water makes me forget time). I leaped up and changed into my human form. I saw who was coming in. Miss Melody, the one who gets all of the attention in Atlantica. The merfolks there kept talking about her when she came, such as "She is so so so pretty" and "She is so smart". Ugh. She was born into loyalty and is the only girl grandchild of King Triton. Everyone loves her and detests me so much that they whip me if I come 2 feet near them and beat me up with their Triton swords, which is how I get scars. She doesn't really know the hardships that I faced and she openly said that she hated me and that I used magic to be the fastest in the sea! It is not my fault that I had to swim fast to avoid her army that tried to arrest me every time I go out of the cove. She became my arch-nemesis and I try to avoid her.

"Hey Dylan." she said, trying to be polite. I didn't answer, the thought of her being nice to me made me want to be meaner and ruder to her.

"Do you want to swim together?" she asked. I knew that she asked so she could beat me because I always beat her. When she sees me underwater, she chases me and I swim fast to get away from her, leaving her in the dust.

"No. I have to leave." I said, walking out of the door. I knew she would complain to he friends about me, but I don't care because she will always be beaten by me.

Melody's POV

When I heard that Dylan was coming to our school, I was pretty annoyed. Dylan always annoyed me to no end underwater, which was why I liked Auradon. No Dylan and no complaints from people that he stole/took stuff inside Atlantica. Dylan stole stuff such as different kinds of seaweed, snail eyes, and much more. His annoying white hair was so bright and his tail was too dark. He had too many scars where I had to ask him, but he ran away when I chased him to ask. When I saw him at Auradon, he looked sort-of cute, but I pushed that thought in the back of my head. He is, after all, my arch-nemesis and he even knows that, since I openly said that he used magic to make him faster. Not even Posde Quill can swim that fast and he is the fastest swimmer underwater.

"Hey Lonnie, is Wu Fang your arch-nemesis? I asked Lonnie in Science.

"Well, her dad did try to kill my mom and dad and killed my grandfather, so she makes me her enemy, but I don't know her very well and she seems deep down that she is nice." said Lonnie.

"Well, Dylan certainly is my arch-nemesis, since he steals stuff, is rude to me, and he swims so fast that I think he uses magic to make him fast." I said.

"He seems really mean." said Lonnie.

"Yep." I said.

"Today was the first day I met my enemy's children. Ya Zi seems really scary and Wu Fang is the same, but seems a little nicer." said Lonnie. Class started then, it was 8th period out of 9, which was why the new VKs got to have free time. After classes, I got my swimsuit and towel and walked to the swimming pool. I don't change into mermaid underwater, I turn into a mermaid only by grandfather's trident. I changed into my swimsuit and saw Dylan sitting on the edge of the pool, soaked.

"Hey Dylan." I said, trying to be polite. He looked cute dripping wet. No Melody! He is your arch-nemesis. He didn't answer, which annoyed me.

"Do you want to swim together?" I asked, so I could beat him underwater in human form. I wanted to see if he was fast underwater.

"No. I have to leave." he said walking out the door. I fumed, angry that he was mean, but I guess that is his personality. I dived into the water and swan freestyle to relieve my stress. Swimming makes me happy and forget my troubles, and also gave me ideas to annoy Dylan.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if Evie (second part of the chapter) is OOC. I do not own Descendants, only the 8VKs and a new character coming soon! Sorry for the bad chapter,. I hope to write better ones later on.**

Chapter 4: Otto's POV

I am inside the theater, which is empty. There were decorations that had sun decorations, so I guess they are doing Rapunzel. I saw the costume decorations and they were okay, but not princessy enough. I saw dresses that the town people wore and they were too bland. I saw a box that labeled "Throw Out", so I walked over there and saw messed up dresses. There was a purple dress that I could use, so I sat down and sewed and cut so it was pretty again. I made in the mind of Rapunzel, so I added a light purple fabric in the center of the skirt part and sewed flower designs on the bottom. I added puffed sleeves and added light purple fabric and sewed it on to make designs on the top. My family's voice ringed in my head and the last time I made a ball dress for my sisters.

 _Flashback_

" _Otto! Make that dress Gold, not Harvest Yellow!" shouted Drizella._

" _Otto! Make mine Magenta!" shouted Anastasia._

" _Otto! Make those puffed sleeves bigger!" shouted my mother. It was the day before the royal ball and everyone was invited. I was allowed to go and I already made my suit. I was rushing with the dresses because my sisters love the type of dresses that take a long time to sew. I finally finished before the ball and the dresses were very good. My mother was really proud of me. We went to the castle and saw Cinderella, my step-sister and Chad, her son and my nephew, I think. It is very awkward, since we are the same age and I am his uncle._

" _Hello, Step-mother." said Cinderella._

" _Hello, Cinderella." said mother._

 _We had to dance and I stood in the back, looking at the ball. No one wanted to dance with me, which I preferred._

" _Hello, Otto." he said politely, but I detected sneering in between._

" _Hello Chad, I said politely, but knew that he was my enemy. We weren't close and hated each other for our personality. He was pulled by another girl, luckily, and I hid on the balcony._

I heard a door opening and I snapped from the thought. Luckily, I finished the dress and hung the dress I made in the back of the rack and ran away using the back door.

Evie's POV

I walked in the theater with Fredrick (Flynn Rider) and Ruby (Rapunzel). They were going to try out the costumes and they chose out of the ones on the rack.

"This one is pretty." said Ruby, taking out a dress.

"I like this suit." said Fredrick, taking out the suit I made him.

"Good!" I exclaimed.

"I love this one." said Ruby, taking out I dress I never saw before. It was purple and was really gorgeous. I immediately figured out whose it was.

"That is really pretty. I will be back. I have to find someone." I said, running out the door. I saw Otto going into his room.

"Otto!" I shouted. He turned around and saw me.

"Did you make Rapunzel's dress?" I asked.

"Yeah. So what?" he asked.

"Do you want to be the costume designer?" I asked.

"No. Boys don't design costumes. Only girls do that." he said, shaking his head. He turned and continued to go into his room. But, I was the only one who knew that he was really good and that he wanted to do it, but wanted to keep his image as being evil. I shrugged my shoulder. It was his loss anyways. I walked back to the theater to help Ruby and Fredrick.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jared's POV

I was refereeing John and Ya Zi's fencing battle. I was sort-of bored, since they were fighting for 20 minutes already. It might be cool to watch the "Prince of sword on Sea" and "Prince of sword on Land" sword fight, but if you watched it a million times, then it gets boring. I decided to walk around. I saw people whispering and glancing at me, which was sort-of awkward. I was shocked when I saw Ruby this morning. She looked like me! We both had blonde hair and green eyes! I remembered the time when I asked why I had blonde hair and green eyes, which was when I was about 8 years old.

 _Flash Back_

" _Mother, why do I have blond hair and green eyes?" I asked my mother in our cottage in the outskirts of Magic Forest in the Kingdom of Corona, where Rapunzel and Eugene are the rulers._

" _Those things remind me of my 'flower' I had before." she said. My hair wasn't long, like her other 'flower'. Mother casted a powerful spell so that she could turn young even if I cut my hair. Mother learned magic after her 'flower' left her and she became a powerful witch. When I came along, she casted a spell on me so I could cut my hair. I wonder who that 'flower' was because she just referred her old child her 'flower' and not her real name, which sort-of annoyed me because I really wanted to know._

" _Did I have it before?" I asked._

" _Not exactly, but I like you better this way." she replied, stroking my soft hair which she just brushed._

" _Me too." I said._

" _I love you very much." she said._

" _I love you more." I said, our usual saying._

 _End Flashback_

I shook my head of that memory and continued to walk around. I was in a building where our rooms were and decided to go to my room that I am sharing with Dylan (reason being we both know magic). I knew that one of my classes was about magic, since mother forced the Fairy Godmother to let me go to that class. I think Mal is in it too. Dylan is taking chemistry instead, for potions and stuff like that. I unlocked the door and groaned, seeing the bright blue color and black. Why weren't there red, my favorite color? I decided to change the colors to velvet and dark purple, our favorite colors. I took out my wand, flipped through the book, and began chanting,

"Let the old colors disappear,

Dark purple and velvet reappear

Fly around the room where you belong,

So you would cover the blue and black so we won't see them for long.

Abrakazaza colorure!"

I waved the wand around the room and the blue and black instantly turned dark purple and velvet. I waved my wand and the lugage moved onto my bed and I used magic to move the clothing where I wanted to be. One of the things I believe in is that magic solves everything. Well, I hope it does. I am technically like a genie, could grant wishes by magic, and more than three times. I jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"It is me, Dylan." said the person who knocked on the door. I opened the door for him with magic and he grinned when he saw the room.

"Thanks." he said, dripping wet. I made wind with magic and dried him up.

"So, do you have any idea how to take the wand? Mal couldn't do it, since her magic wasn't nearly as strong as the Fairy Godmother's." asked Dylan.

"What if we used the hypnosis potion and magic on the Fairy Godmother to make her do what we want her to do." I suggested.

"Good idea. Lets tell Hayden and Hugh." said Dylan.

"I will tell them." I said, getting up. Dylan shrugged and laid down. I went outside and heard singing somewhere. It was at the theater. I peered inside and saw that the play was about Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene and how they met. Ruby was singing about seeing Lights with Fredrick.

" _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_ "

Somehow I knew the lyrics to that song, like I knew it all the time. I ignored that feeling, though, and went to find Hugh and Hayden. But that feeling was kept in the back of my head, without me realizing it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short (and probably bad) chapter! I don't own Descendants, only my characters (the 8 VKs and possibly another)**

 **Sorry for not posting in a while, school and stress!**

Chapter 6:

Wu Fang's POV

I walked to the gymnastic center. I knew that people would probably wonder why I was going in there. I walked to the door and saw a sign. Closed for Day 1 of the New VK was sprawled on white paper in pink marker. That didn't bother me as I looked around. I noticed the lock on the door and picked it with the hairpin I had in the fold of my fur vest. It was only used for unlocking doors and sometimes to get the hair off my face as I am swinging in the air… which was some of the reason why I was at the gymnastic center. I heard a click and pushed the door open. I closed it and heard it click behind me. I felt around on the wall for a switch, and turned it on when I found it. I was in a short hallway, colored in blue and yellow obviously for Auradon). There were a few rooms, labeled "Gym", "Arena", "Locker Rooms", "Lounge & Snacks", and "Bathrooms". I headed straight to the arena, knowing that I didn't have a spare pair of clothes and the gym would be useless for what I was going to do. I walked in and the lights turned on, probably motion sensor ones. It was a big room, having the main courses: the floor practice, the trampoline, the vault, and the double bars. I headed to the floor practice after taking off excess clothing (my vest and cape) and my bow and arrows and stretched my whole body. Arms, then back, then legs. I walked to the corner and took a deep breath. I sprinted across to the other corner. Mid-way, I did a handspring and jumped high, the springs helping me to go higher. I did flips, twists, and random other moves. I did three handsprings, a cartwheel, and finally landed. I then did other moves, remembering of what my mentor told me when he was forced to teach me when I was 5 years old.

" _Feel free and fly high in the sky. Don't bother about whatever else there is. And if you fail, try again. There is no failing during practice and if you fail, don't be too hard on yourself. Feel the wind and defy gravity_." was one of his pep talks when I had been too hard on myself when I messed up. I still remembered his warm smiles and his gentle eyes, like one of a grandfather. I remembered him holding my legs to make my stands perfect and teaching me the ways of moving like the wind. Shan Yun, my father, let him go free after the progress I made, but we were in the deepest part of a snowy mountain. I never saw him again, and I have a feeling I never will. I brushed off the thought as I was ready for my next rounds of the warm-up routine when I heard the entrance door opening. I quickly pulled on my vest and cape and grabbed my bow and arrow before hiding in one of the closets close to me. I hid myself behind the extra bars they had and hoped that I could get my get-away. The voices came closer and closer, and their conversation became louder.

"... I hope she joins the team. I heard that she was like a bird when she did the tricks."

"Her flips are so accurate. Our team right now is horrible and there is only you, me, and 2 others. If she joins, we would win the School Olympics and beat our enemies."

"But she is so scary and she would probably kill us before we talk to her."  
"Yeah. Oh, Audrey called for an emergency meeting for the captains of the athletic teams. Probably to see how we could gain more medals. Ugh, she is a pain sometimes and…" the voices died down as they appeared to be leaving. I let out my breath, from holding it to conceal myself. I quietly took the bars that were now leaning on my head and placed it on the ground. I pondered about what the voices said. I walked out of the closet. It actually…. Didn't sound bad. Getting recognition, winning, it could be fun… ugh! Snap out of it.

"Wu Fang, snap out of it! Only purpose is to get the wand and be the most powerful people in the world. We have to prove that we are evil to the bones. Olympics, Pshaw! That is nothing, what would father say? It is worth nothing, and you shouldn't even dare to think about it!" I muttered under my breath. I can't join, not worth it. But, the thought lingered in the back of my head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I don't own Descendants expect for the OCs.**

Chapter 7:

John's POV

I was sparring with Ya Zi outside on the field, getting kicked out because of a wrestling game inside the building. It is pretty relaxing, finally sparring with him because the whole entire pirate crew is horrible compared to me (I could knock them out in under an hour). I wonder where Captain got them, but then again he will never tell me. He NEVER does, contrary of what rumors say about me.

Like the other 7, I was treated as badly, the lowest of the low, treated like a sailor with a low life than being the captain's son and being the 'Prince of the Sea'. Forced to eat scraps left by other pirates, never get credit for anything, everything blamed on me because I am the youngest. They say Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had one of the worst childhoods because of their parents. Well, I actually _envy_ them. They never had to experience eating moldy, hard, tasteless bread, 3 times a day, for years. And they got to live on land, in a pretty spacious space compared to me. I lived on a ship for 10 years, never went on land, and was in wars all of the time, fearing for my life. I literally thought I would die the next day, dehydration, stabbed in the heart, malnutrition, overheat, frostbite, lack of sleep, etc. I saw way more blood than the top general in the world, almost losing my hand by the annoying croc more than I could count. My talent of swordfighting was abused, making me go to front-lines EVERY BATTLE and almost dies twice as more times than the annoying croc encounters (which was a lot).

Regaining my focus from the train of thought (even though I didn't have to because Ya Zi was thinking deeply, too), I leaped and blocked his attacks. I could see why he was thinking deeply. Too much stress. He had way too much stress, so did I. We both grew to have PTSD along with Wu Fang, and getting nightmares. I doubt that the other VKs wouldn't get them. We all get them. We all have traumas of our past, but cover it with a mask. We all are children, but people don't think of us as that. They think we are _monsters_. That is why I hate people, why I enjoy and take pride in being a VK.

The spar lasted a really long time. Normally, it ends for a few minutes, one person getting out. But, we both were trained to last long. That led to Wu Fang dragging us to the lunchroom.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I don't own Descendants, only the OCs. Sorry if some of the original characters act OOC at the end of this chapter!**

Chapter 8:

No one's POV

Wu Fang dragged Ya Zi and John, who were still holding their swords. Dylan (suspiciously wet) greeted them from line, beckoning them to join him on line. Hayden, Otto, and Hugh were already there. Jared was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you find Jared?" asked Otto.

"He is nowhere. I thought he was refereeing Ya Zi and John, but he wasn't there." sighed Wu Fang. The others rolled their eyes, Jared was too mysterious for his own (and others) good.

"He left the dorm room, but I didn't see where he went." sighed Dylan.

"He will probably come… in a few hours. I swear, he will be late to every single class." sighed Hayden, knowing Jared.

"I wonder what they would serve here." said Hugh, rubbing his hands.

"I doubt it would be worse than birds. Ugh." said Wu Fang, grimacing at the thought of the countless birds she ate. When they arrived at the food, they were surprised at how much there were.

"How much can we take?" whispered Ya Zi.

"As much as you would like." said the lady who was refilling the fries. They all looked at each other before shoving things on their plates (namely Ya Zi and John, the others were more civilized). When they finished, they walked to an empty table in the corner and began to eat. They were all surprised at the taste.

"I never knew that land animals were this good." exclaimed Dylan. Hugh nodded.

"Very different from Wonderland." he remarked. They talked about stuff before they noticed that a few people were walking their way. Then, they put on their masks. Ajax sat to the empty seat next to Hayden, Ahote next to him. Melody reluctantly sat down next to Lily and Ruby, not wanting to be there. Fredrick and Batal were at the end, Ally sitting down next to Batal.

"Sorry for crashing at your table. But, the Fairy Godmother suggested that we should talk together, since we will lead you guys along with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and their gang." said Ahote.

"And why do we have to do it?" asked Dylan, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she is the Fairy Godmother, seaweed brain." said Melody. Dylan's eye twitched, clenching his fists.

"Don't call me seaweed brain. Unlike you, I have the smarts. You, on the other hand, Miss Spoiled, have only your looks, which are the only reason why Atlantis loves you." shot back Dylan. The two glared at each other, standing up.

"How dare you insult Melody?" asked Lily, glaring at Dylan.

"She started it." huffed Dylan, looking away.

"So, you can't talk to ladies like that! It is very impolite." scoffed Ally, joining in. Melody shone a smug smile.

"Stop being so girly. Your attitudes won't lead you anywhere in life." muttered Hayden under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Ally.

"Nothing." Hayden replied, popping a fry into her mouth.

"You should apologize, Dylan." said Ajax.

"Why should he, when Melody started it by calling him names." shot back Wu Fang.

"Because she is a lady." replied Fredrick.

"Why does gender matter? Female or male, calling people will never get you ahead in life. And if I am a lady, why is it that I could beat you in a arm wrestle?" asked Wu Fang, standing up.

"I could beat you, Wu Fang." said Ajax.

"Because you are the 'son of Hercules'." said Hayden, rolling her eyes.

"At least I am not the daughter of Death!" yelled Ajax, glaring at her.

"At least I am not yelling at my aunt." yelled Hayden, shoving her finger at his breastplate.

"So? You killed thousands and billions of people in the worst possible way. You are a witch, you are friends with our worst enemies." yelled Ajax, glaring at her.

"And the enemies are your great-grandparents. And anyways, your father also isn't that good either. It is just that he is a hero with super strength. And it is not my fault that I have to live with them anyways." spat out Hayden.

"Guys, stop." growled Hugh.

"Tell that to Hayden, Dylan, and Wu Fang." huffed Batal.

"Well, tell that to Ajax and Melody, the sole starters of this argument." said John.

"No they weren't. And if it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't have gotten this angry and have enemies." said Ruby.

"Well, it is not our fault you guys sat here in the first place. We were actually having a good conversation before you guys crashed." huffed Otto.

"Yeah, if you guys really talk good at all. It is probably about stealing the wand or thinking of ways to kill people. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are way better than you guys. At least they are not murderers." said Lily.

"Yeah, but at least we don't actually are the people who are spoiled and ask for everything. We fought wars under the circumstance that we would die if we didn't. You guys know nothing about pain and suffering. The only suffering you guys get are from break-ups and bad grades." yelled John.

"You don't know anything either. We have to be on the best behaviors at all times, not mentioning diets and posture. We are under major stress of being the heirs to kingdoms." said Fredrick, growling.

"We are forced to starve because of lack of food. And the food we actually get are moldy and rotten. We are forced to fear for our lives and live like we are going to die the next day." said John, glaring at all of them.

"And it s not like we don't know about that. My mother makes me study 24/7 to run the kingdom. You don't know how it feels like everyone in the kingdom you are going to rule next hates you, whispers about you behind your back because of your family. You don't know how it feels to have a mother who chops off heads and people who are constantly getting nervous around you." yelled Hugh, standing up. His face was red and he was angry. He took his food and walked to the trashcan, where he dumped his food and walked from the lunchroom. The other VKs glared at the other people at the table before following Hugh, their dinners barely touched from eating for only a few minutes.

"That could have gone better." said Ahote, looking around. Melody and Ajax were glaring at their places. Lily and Fredrick were fuming. Batal and Ruby were troubled at what the VKs said. Ally was staring into space. Ben walked over with Mal and Evie. Jay and Carlos trailed behind them. They heard yelling and walked over.

"The VKs?" asked Evie, looking at the angry faces.

"He insulted us." growled Melody.

"There was a bit of an argument, which lead the VKs to leave the room. I think that you should choose new people to lead them, as the friendship we were trying to build failed." said Ahote.

"Wait, we were making friends with them?" asked Ajax looking up. His face was still red from yelling, and he was annoyed.

"Not really. Ahote and I thought it would be nice for enemies to get a little closer with each other, like Mal and Audrey. But, I think that it failed." said Ben.

"Hah, get closer with them? I think that was horrible. Their parents tried to kill our parents." scoffed Ajax.

"Their parents are worse than Maleficent. Hades killed Meg, but Hercules saved her, but he also tried to take over Olympus. Ursula tried to take over Atlantis, The Queen of Hearts tried to kill Alice. Also, Melody and Ajax already had history with Dylan and Hayden. Their friends are protective of each other and when one gets hurt, others would stand up for them. This idea was horrible." said Lily.

"Their personalities are so hard to handle all of the times." groaned Carlos.

"Hugh gets angry easily, so I guess he blew up, right?" asked Mal.

"Yep." Ruby and Batal said at the same time.

"And Wu Fang got offended about gender?" asked Jay. Nods ensured throughout the table.

"Ugh, we have to find them." groaned Carlos.

"Why? They are fine on their own. They went through war and hell, literally. They would be fine." groaned Ajax.

"Let's let them cool down for now and talk to them tomorrow." suggested Ben. Reluctantly, everyone agreed.


End file.
